


An Afternoon in Agrabah

by east_of_the_moon



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/east_of_the_moon/pseuds/east_of_the_moon
Summary: Palace duties have been keeping Jasmine busy, but Aladdin manages to pull her away for a magical afternoon!





	An Afternoon in Agrabah

“So now we have the menus for this week’s festivities set for the kitchen, quarters set for each of the councilors and their entourages, and entertainment chosen. Just a few more items! Your father has requested that you meet with each of the councilors individually before the council meeting day after tomorrow. Where would you like us to arrange those?”

“The Palm Gallery has about the right amount of grandeur, I think. Please remind Councilor Levin to leave his python in his chambers this time- we don’t need a repeat of what happened at the wedding, and please arrange someone to come in after an hour and a half into my meeting with Councilor Omri- I remember from his meetings with my father that he likes to hear the sound of his own voice.” Jasmine shifted in her seat, running her hand over the swell of her belly and stretching her back. So much of running a kingdom was small, petty details, and she had already been sitting with the head of house for two hours hashing out plans. Jasmine had hoped that she would be able to rid herself of most of these duties after her father announced her as the future sultan, but she had quickly learned that she was still expected to act as mistress of the house, in addition to her new studies in economics and statesmanship. It was tedious at the best of times, but the child growing in her belly made it harder and harder to sit through these meetings.

“Of course, my lady. Now, which refreshments do you request for those meetings?”

“Mint tea or wine, I think, to drink, and pistachios. Dates in honey, and olives, and sesame triangles… and we should probably have something from each councilor’s province. That should be sufficient.” Jasmine shifted again, becoming momentarily distracted by the smooth friction of her loose linen dress moving across her skin.

“Wonderful. Now, on to the gifts. As you know, it is customary for the palace to present gifts to each councilor…”

Jasmine’s found herself distracted once more, this time by a face peeking around the frame of the archway behind the head of house’s back. Aladdin’s eyes twinkled when he caught her eye, and his head whipped back out of sight. It was shortly replaced by his hand, opening dramatically to display a small jeweled horse, then flourishing as he made it disappear and reappear in quick succession. Jasmine tried to turn her attention back to the task at hand, but Aladdin, peeking around again and seeing her gaze shift, stepped fully into the archway, starting to mime along to the head of house’s words.

“…the palace gardens. The quince jam would be quite suitable for – Princess Jasmine, are you all right?” Jasmine quickly turned her snort of laughter into a cough.

“I do apologize, but my husband appears to require my presence. I’m sure the gifts you choose will be perfectly appropriate. Excuse me.”

Jasmine stood before the head of house could respond, sweeping past her and through the archway, grabbing Aladdin’s arm as she passed.

“Ouch!” He allowed himself to be dragged along, laughing, until Jasmine stopped just inside the door to their private quarters.

“That was important state business! You shouldn’t distract me like that.” Frowning, she swatted his arm as she let him go.

“You looked like you needed rescuing. You’ve been working so much lately.” He reached up and tucked a loose lock of hair back behind her ear.

Jasmine managed to keep the frown on her face for a few more seconds, then melted into a smile and leaned her head into his hand.

“You’re always know how to be in just the right place, don’t you?”

“One jump ahead, even.” Aladdin winked and turned away. Jasmine followed her husband into the sitting room, reclining on a divan across the room from the desk Aladdin returned to.  
Jasmine sat quietly for a while, absentmindedly rubbing her belly as she watched her husband work. The sunlight filtering in gleamed on his dark wavy hair, and his muscles shifted gently beneath his thin tunic. It had been over a year since they had met and he had fled with her through the busy marketplace, but Aladdin had lost none of his thief’s acrobatic physique. Watching him move always got her a little excited. As the moments slowly drifted past, she once more became conscious of the linen moving on her skin. Her hand began to drift higher, skimming her breasts. They had gotten larger of late, and very sensitive. As her hand brushed up and down, up and down, Jasmine’s nipples hardened, peaking the thin fabric above. Her heart started to beat faster, but she kept a slow, steady rhythm, breathing steadily in time with the movement of her hand. Up and down, up and down. Jasmine closed her eyes. Wetness began gathering between her legs.

Jasmine jumped and opened her eyes as she felt gentle hands on her feet. As she made to sit up, her husband reached up from where he knelt and pushed her shoulder gently back onto the divan, then turned back to removing her sandals. Setting them aside, he stroked her lower legs for a moment, smiling up at her.

“You looked like you could use some help.” His hands began to drift higher, catching the edge of her skirts. First to her knees, then her thighs, and then tucking them about her waist. His fingers continued, brushing over the tight skin of her belly, then up to free her breasts from the surrounding linen. She twitched as his rough hands brushed her sensitive nipples, but his clever fingers did not linger long, trailing back down to her thighs. He moved closer and gently pushed her knees apart, positioning one on either side of his body. Instead of moving his hands back in beneath the swell of her belly as Jasmine expected, Aladdin pulled her hips closer. She was now reclining with her shoulders on the back of the divan and her legs spread right at the edge of it.

“Aladdin?”

“Do you trust me?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but ducked his head between her legs.

“Aladdin!” Jasmine felt the stubble of his chin brush her soft inner thighs, and then she felt his mouth on her wet slit. Exposed as she was in this position, he quickly found her sensitive nub, and Jasmine began to pant as his tongue began to gently circle it. She threw her head back, squirming with need as her husband wound her closer and closer to release. She could feel the first wave of climax about to break when she felt him sit back.

“ALADDIN!” Jasmine nearly screamed in frustration. Some very un-princesslike words hovered on her lips as she struggled to sit up, but before she could say anything Aladdin scooped her up off the divan and carried her into the bedroom. He set her on her feet and grinned.

“I really did mean to let you finish out there, but I just couldn’t take it any longer. I’ll make it up to you next time.” Aladdin tore off his tunic and kicked off his soft shoes, then fumbled with the drawstring to his loose pants. Jasmine considered taking her dress the rest of the way off, but instead just climbed into bed, pushing her husband onto his back when he joined her. She stroked his manhood with her hand a few times, drawing a rough growl, then hiked her skirts up around her waist once more and straddled him. She took him in deep, her wetness making the path smooth for his girth. She immediately began to rock back and forth, leaning forward to grind her slit against him. Aladdin reached up and brushed his fingers across her nipples once more, drawing a throaty moan from Jasmine. She leaned further forward, digging her nails into his shoulders and grinding faster, racing once more toward release. Her firm belly pressed into Aladdin’s flat abdomen, and she could feel him grab her hips and start to jerk his hips in time with hers. She closed her eyes, moaning and panting and urgent, beginning to lose rhythm as the waves of desire began to crest. She suddenly threw her head back and sat up, taking him as deep as he would go. Her moans became silent shuddering breaths and she began to shake. Wave after wave of ecstasy shot through her. As they subsided, she took a moment to catch her breath, then smiled down at Aladdin.

“I really needed that.” He sat up and kissed her, gently caressing the swell of her stomach as he did. Jasmine returned the kiss, deeply, then shifted, climbing off her husband’s still-hard length and shifting to kneel next to him. She leaned her torso forward, resting on the pillows next to him, and whispered.

“Your turn.”

Aladdin needed no further invitation, moving to kneel behind her and sheathing himself once more in her wetness. He held her hips and began to thrust hard and fast. As her body moved under his, her breasts rubbed back and forth on the bedding. The stimulation was almost painful, but to her surprise, she quickly found herself nearing climax once more. His hands reached forward to embrace her belly and pull her closer. At his touch on her skin, she came apart once more. As she panted she heard him began to grunt, his manhood thickening and twitching within her as he prepared to spill himself within her. She smiled to herself as she heard him give a final long groan and felt his seed began to pulse into her.

They collapsed on the bed next to each other after that, dozing. The light filtering through the window had begun to deepen into the orange of evening when Jasmine suddenly sat up, her hand flying to her stomach. Aladdin woke at the sudden movement, alarmed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Give me your hand.” Without waiting for him to move, Jasmine grabbed Aladdin’s hand and pressing it into the side of the swell of her belly. After a moment, she felt the fluttering again. She looked at Aladdin, whose eyes were wide.

“What is that? Is everything alright?”

“I’ve been feeling the flutters for weeks now, but this is the first time they’ve been strong enough I thought you might be able to feel it too. That’s our child.”

Aladdin opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door to their chambers.

“Princess Jasmine? Councilor Tarib has arrived early, and he is insisting on staying in the walled garden room, but if we put him in there there will be nowhere Councilor Vaia can stay with his peacocks, and…”

Jasmine sighed and got out of bed. As she walked down the hall toward her dressing room, she smiled softly. She really had found her diamond in the rough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! There's now a sequel titled "Escape to the Oasis" if you want some more. :)


End file.
